


Battle of Wills

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Exasperated Ford, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: You're probably as stubborn as Stanley Pines himself, which tends to lead to some interesting outcomes





	Battle of Wills

“Hey, _____, come check this out.” Stan calls you from outside. You step into the sunlight to see a pretty badly beaten down old car. He holds his arms out in a flourish, as if presenting for a gameshow. Once a salesman, always a salesman, you suppose. 

“Nice? What’s it for?” 

“I needed a project to work on, and you needed a car. This kills two birds with one stone.” 

“I can’t take that. I’m glad you have something to do, but it’s yours. I appreciate the thought, but no way.” 

“Yes way. Once she’s runnin’ this baby’s yours.” 

“You can’t just give me a car that you rebuilt. That’s too much. It’s yours.” 

“Okay, but I want to.” 

“I can’t accept that.” 

“‘Course you can. I want you to have it.” 

“And I don’t want you wasting that kind of time and money on me. If you want to have it as a project, that’s awesome, and I’ll help in any way I can, but that’s yours. I’m not taking it.” 

“Oh, come on, sugar. Let me do something nice.” 

“I can get my own car! I can’t let you do that.” 

“I know, but I want to do this.” 

“Alright, but I’m paying for the parts then.” 

“No you aren’t. I’m not takin’ your money for this.” 

“Alright, then no car. Problem solved.” 

Ford peeks out the doorway to see what the commotion is. Ah shit, not this again. You and Stan are on par as the most stubborn people he’s ever met. He didn’t even know someone could be as stubborn as his twin, at least until you showed up. That had been a hell of an education. The first time you had gone to dinner with him and Stan, you wouldn’t let them pay, and that ended with a 45 minute stalemate until Ford finally just took the damn check and paid up front. That was a fun one. “Dipper, Mabel, we’re going out. Stan and ______ are having a moment.” He calls up the stairs for the younger Pines twins. 

“Again?” Dipper calls downstairs with exasperation palpable in his voice. It might be a more common occurrence than you or Stan would admit. When the twins make it downstairs, Ford bundles them out and calls out to you and Stan, “We’re going into town. We’ll be back later.” Once the kids were out of earshot he added “Please, for the love of god, don’t do this all day.” 

“We’ll see. No promises, though.” You laugh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. You two are going to be the death of him. 

After everyone leaves, it's right back to metaphorically duking it out about the car. “You can’t stop me.” Stan crosses his arms, leaning on the car. 

“Wanna bet?” you challenge, stepping up to look him in the eye, almost chest to chest. 

“Maybe I do.” The look in his eyes is hungry, but neither of you are ready to give up yet. 

“I told you, the only way I’ll take it is if I pay for parts.” 

“And I told you that I’m not taking any of your money.” 

“You wouldn’t even notice if I gave it to you.” 

“Obviously, I would. I’m on top of it when it comes to money.” 

“You’d never even know.” It’s your turn to cross your arms. You’re staring each other down, and neither of you are backing down. Time to pull out your secret weapon. You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him quickly on the mouth. His eyes widen and he stumbles a little, thrown by the sudden outburst of affection. You smirk at how flustered he is, especially with the blush rising to his cheeks. 

It only takes Stan a second to regain his composure enough to tease you, “Oh really? That’s how this is going to go? Two can play at that game, darlin’.” He stands a little straighter, chest puffed out, and steps towards you. You step back until your back hits one of the poles holding up the roof of the porch. Nowhere left to go, and you’re so eager for this. This is the best part of being a stubborn dumbass; fucking out your frustrations. 

You’re pinned against the pole, the wood rough on your back and shoulders. It’s worth the splinters. You’ll deal with that later. You can feel Stan’s hard-on pressing into your lower belly as he leans into you. “I don’t think you know what you’re up against, kitten.” he whispers in a deep, husky voice. 

“I think I can handle it,” Your voice is shaking, and it betrays how fucking excited you are. Stan lifts you up by your thighs. You wrap your legs around him, feeling the wood of the post scraping your back as you’re picked up. It almost hurts, but fuck if it doesn’t make you hotter. You need to be fucked senseless, and you need it now. 

You’re clinging to Stan as he carries you to the bedroom, still wrapped around him. You’re kissing his neck, and he stops in the hall to press you into the wall. He brings your lips to his, and kisses you hungrily, grinding into you desperately. You meet his passion with your own, biting his lip a little harder than you would normally. It serves to spur Stan on, and he pulls back to bite your neck hard. You nearly scream it's so fucking good. He only remains there for a moment though, before getting back on track to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, you’re dumped on the bed unceremoniously. You drag Stan down on top of you kissing him hard, nearly clashing teeth. You manage to get on top, straddling Stan’s hips and grinding on him. You lean down to kiss his neck and jawline before practically tearing off his shirt. Without that in your way, you can kiss his chest, biting and sucking to leave marks in your wake. He tugs your shirt up your back, and you rise up just enough to pull it over your head and toss it away before going back to kiss your way down Stan’s chest and belly. 

You bite the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his pants, leaving a hickey and drawing a hiss from between Stan’s teeth. One hand is clenched in the sheets, the other is on your shoulder, his nails digging into your skin. You quickly undo the button and zip of his pants and manage to tug them down his legs along with his boxers. You toss them in the same direction you tossed your shirt, trying to at least keep things together. 

Stan’s cock is hard and warm in your hand as you start to gently stroke the shaft. You teasingly kiss his thighs and the underside of his belly before he tangles his hands in your hair. How can you resist that? You don’t try to. Instead, you swipe your tongue in one long stroke from the base to the tip before taking the head into your mouth. Stan groans and his grip on your hair tightens. He pushes your head down slightly, so you take him as deep as you can, which, not to brag, is almost all the way. The groan he lets out is delicious, and you want to hear more. You suck slightly, bobbing your head and using your tongue to stroke the underside of his shaft. When you get to the tip, your tongue traces the underside of the head lightly before you swallow him down again. He moans your name, low and breathy, and it's the best way it's ever been said. 

It doesn’t take much of that before Stan is gently pulling your head away from him. “Can’t let you have all the fun,” he laughs, despite his heavy breathing. He pulls you up to kiss you again, biting your lip so you’ll open your mouth. You comply, but not before nipping him back. He tastes like cigar smoke and Pitt Cola. 

You can feel Stan reaching behind you to unhook your bra with the ease of lots of practice. You shrug out of it and toss it to the floor. He takes one breast in his hand, toying with your nipple with his thumb. You break away from the kiss to let out a moan, which Stan takes as an opportunity to kiss your neck and jaw. His stubble scratches at the delicate skin there, but it only serves to turn you on more. He rolls you off of him and takes his place on top of you. 

Unlike you, he isn’t in the mood to tease. He kisses and bites your neck as he undoes the button of your jeans. You pull them down and off yourself, revealing that you aren’t wearing panties.   
“Were ya expectin’ somethin’ today, toots?” 

“Maybe,” and that’s all you can get out before you’re cut off by Stan thrusting two fingers into you. Your hand flies to your mouth as you let out a soft whine. You bite down on your wrist to keep from crying out even louder. Stan’s free hand pulls your arm down, pinning it at your side. “Oh, no, sugar. I wanna hear you scream.” He punctuates his sentence by curling his fingers into your g-spot and grinding the heel of his hand against your clit. You can’t help the high moan of his name that escapes you. 

By the time Stan adds a third finger, you’re panting and whining with need. “Ya ready, kitten?” he asks, a cocky smirk on his face. You’re past the point of making words, so you nod. “Please,” is the only sound you can manage, and even that is almost unintelligible. You’re a stubborn pain in the ass, but it’s so easy to get you to come apart at the seams. 

Stan lines himself up and sinks into you. Oh god it's so good. He slips in slowly, letting you adjust. No matter how many times he fucks you, that first thrust always takes your breath away. He just feels so good filling you perfectly and completely and it leaves you speechless. He hisses in your ear “You’re mine.” He bottoms out and stills for a moment, kissing your jaw, leaving bruises behind. 

“Please,” you gasp out, and Stan doesn’t need any further encouragement to start thrusting. His lips crash into yours, rendering you silent aside from tiny whimpers. Even then, you pull back to moan, as if you’ll explode if you try to keep them in.

As Stan picks up speed, you pick up in volume. He leans to your ear and whispers “You like that, sugar? God, you’re so hot and tight. I can’t get enough of you,” he flexes inside of you, making you buck and shudder. “Cum for me, kitten.” He reaches down to stroke your clit, and you’re toast. You scream his name as you buck and shudder under him.Your heat pulsing around him with you screaming for him is too much to handle. Stan thrusts into you deeply as he cums, and your orgasm drags on from the sensation. By the time both of you come down, you’re exhausted and panting. 

Stan barely manages to avoid laying on you. He flops to the side and you curl into him. “So how about this, you can pay for some parts.” Stan offers.

“Most,” You counter.

“Half. Final offer.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s the best you’re getting, doll.” 

“Alright, alright. Half. And I pay for the registration and stuff.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, sugar. Deal.” He holds out his hand and you prop yourself up to shake it, laughing while you do so. God, he’s so damn stubborn, but, to be fair, so are you. 

“Let’s get cleaned up before the kids get back. At this rate, Ford might kill us,” you take note of the extensive bruises on Stan’s neck and jaw, “Actually, he might kill us anyway.” You bring your hand up to trace the marks you’ve left. 

“Hey, if you think I look bad, you should check the mirror.” You walk into the bathroom and gasp at your reflection. 

“Stanley!” you yelp, hearing him laugh from the bed. 

“If I recall correctly, you weren’t exactly protesting.” 

“How am I going to cover this?!” 

“Don’t. We’ll make up something about a hawktopus attack.” You’re the one who laughs this time. You turn to check out the damage on your back and let out a giggle. 

“Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have tweezers or anything? And maybe some peroxide. You did a number on my back.” He gets into the bathroom to assess the damage, and winces. 

“I’ll go find the tweezers. I don’t know if we have peroxide. Just jump in the shower for now.” 

“Only if you meet me in there” you pull him close for a kiss. 

“Haven’t ya had enough?” Stan chuckles. 

“Of you? Never,” and you kiss him again before turning to start the water. 

 

Stan returns with tweezers in short order. As he promised, he steps into the shower with you, after a little warning that he’s there, at least. He helps wash off the deeper scratches and takes a closer look for splinters. It doesn’t seem too too bad. “Maybe pinning you against a wooden post wasn’t my best idea.” 

“I dunno. I thought it was pretty fun. Turn around though.” 

“What, wanna check out my ass?” he laughs. 

“Mostly wanted to make sure I didn’t scratch you up too bad,” but you give his ass a squeeze for good measure. 

“Watch it, toots.” He grumbles as he turns back to face you; his face red, and probably not from the hot water. You didn’t do too much damage, thank god. 

When you get out of the shower, it takes a good 20 minutes to get all the splinters out of your back. It’s an unpleasant but necessary process. Once they’re all out though, you’re all set. You and Stan go to hunt down your discarded clothes to get dressed before Ford and the kids get back. A change of clothes might be a little suspicious, especially considering the state of your neck. And your jaw. And your chest. Yikes. As it is you definitely need to brush and blow dry your hair. 

You’ve just finished smoothing out your hair when you hear the door open. Now is the moment of truth. You go to greet the kids, and Mabel looks at you in abject horror. “What happened to you?!” she shrieks. Stan walking in shortly after you only makes things worse. “And you!” she’s pointing at Stan. His bruises aren’t as bad as yours, but goddamn they’re still noticeable. Stan immediately starts telling a story about an epic hawktopus attack. Ford obviously knows it’s all a lie, and the look he’s giving you is... less than happy, but it’s all okay. Dipper has already taken out his notebook to jot down details about the hawktopus. It’s better for them not to know. 

Ford sidles up next to you. “Did you at least settle your argument before,” and he motions to your neck. 

“Nope. That was after.” you’re red, but it’s almost invisible behind the wide grin on your face. Ford puts his hands over his eyes, but, hey, it’s settled. Probably. For now. And that’s good enough. He hopes this doesn’t happen again anytime soon, but he isn’t about to hold his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the world's most stubborn dumbass, so I had an idea about trying to out-stubborn Stan. Thanks to my buddies in the bunker for helping with this one.


End file.
